


Soldiers & Shepherds

by Sleeplesslongnights



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hate to Love, Love/Hate, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-06 10:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10333112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeplesslongnights/pseuds/Sleeplesslongnights
Summary: Bucky Barnes is awoken from his stasis, with his triggers wiped Steve and T'Challa think it's time for him to fight evil once more. With Tony still baring a grudge Barnes is assigned to a secret European elite task force made up of it's own super soldiers. Bucky butts heads with his new team mates, especially one hot headed blonde called Arabella in particular who goes way back with the Winter Soldier. Will Arabella and Bucky be able to conquer their demons and get over their pasts, and will the two teams work together to save the world, or will old feuds get in the way? OCxBarnes





	1. Prologue

# Prologue

 

Prince T’Challa, Captain Rogers and Sam Wilson stood by as the scientists began the process of waking up the Winter Soldier after his eight months in stasis. A hissing sound filled the room as the cryogenic pod opened.  
“Just a last minute thought, are we one hundred percent sure he’s fixed?” Sam asked raising his brows, he was half joking, half dreading what would come if Barnes wasn’t fixed.  
“T’Challa?” Steve asked, dodging the question.  
“We are positive the Hydra triggers have been removed,” Prince T’Challa confirmed nodding his head.  
The sleeping mans eyes began to slowly flutter open as he regained consciousness. Dazed and confused he looked around, his eyes set on the first familiar thing,  
“Steve,” Bucky croaked with a small smile, he was weak after such a long sleep. Bucky’s eyes wandered around the room as he took in his environment, remembering where he was before he was put in stasis. The room was clinical, like a laboratory with work stations and various personnel typing away at computers, writing notes and checking his vitals.  
“Hey Buck,” Steve smiled, Sam gave a small wave and T’Challa nodded his head.  
“When is it?” Bucky asked, unaware of how much time had passed while he was under.  
“It’s April 2017, you’ve been out for just under eight months Buck,” Steve answered stepping forwards.  
“Eight months? Thought it’d been longer,” Bucky spoke, rubbing his eyes with the ball of his hand, “Hows my head?” Bucky asked, looking up through his dark lashes at the trio.  
“You’re fixed,” T’Challa commented, his arms crossed over his chest.  
“Or at least that’s what we’ve been told,” Sam added, dubious as to whether they had actually managed to undo Hydra’s brainwashing.  
“We could test it?” Steve asked, looking from Bucky to the duo. Sam’s face twisted for a second before nodding.  
“Are you sure about this?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brow.  
“As long as T’Challas people are sure you’re fixed, yeah,” Steve nodded, crossing his arms.  
“When you can walk we’ll take you to the safe room and test it,” T’Challa spoke, “But for now, eat, regain your strength,” waving in an older lady in a white uniform carrying a dinner tray.  
“Strength? You want him strong before we test him?” Sam questioned with half a laugh. 

 

“Moment of truth,” Steve smiled nervously as the four men gathered in the buildings high tech safe room. Barnes sat nervously on the edge of a black leather sofa; his elbows propped up on his thighs, fingers clasped together and chin resting on his fists.  
It eased his him knowing this room was completely secure and the three foot thick door could only be opened with Prince T’Challas hand print and voice activation. Steve lifted the infamous leather back book with the star on the cover. Bucky took in a deep breath as he prepared himself for what could come.  
“Wait!” Sam called out while pacing slowly, “Just double checking, we’re locked in here?”  
“This room is completely secure, that door can only be opened by me, even if he isn’t fixed, he cannot escape,” T’Challa said smoothly from the other side of the room, he was leant up against the wall observing from a distance.  
“What if we need to escape?” Sam asked, laughing off his nerves, thinking back to their previous encounters with the Winter Soldier in Washington DC and Bucharest. It was going to be a hell of a fight if he Barnes did turn.  
“Sam, stop worrying,” Rogers laughed off Sam’s nervous negativity and began to read from the soviet book.  
“Longing. Rusted. Seventeen. Daybreak.” So far nothing. Not even a flinch from Barnes. T’Challa looked on with a smug smile, he knew his people weren’t wrong.  
“Furnace. Nine, Benign. Homecoming. One. Freight car. Soldier?” Steve finished, lowering the book. Barnes was unfazed and sat up straight.  
“Well?” Steve asked, cocking one brow with a victorious smile on his face. Barnes smiled, biting his lip.  
“I’m fine, not even a flinch,” He spoke softly, his voice still a little raspy. “Thank you,” Bucky said in T’Challas direction. “I didn’t think it was possible but you fixed me,”  
“It was my mission to help you, you are a good man, and your actions while terrible, where not truly yours,” T’Challa spoke as he stepped over to Barnes, extending his hand. Barnes rose from his seat and took the hand, shaking it.  
“So now you’re awake and not going to kill us, do you want to know what we have in store for you?” Steve asked, pulling his best friend and war comrade in for a tight hug.  
“You already have plans for me, typical Steve always coming prepared,” Bucky smiled, returning the brotherly embrace.


	2. 1

# Chapter 1

“What’s going on?” Arabella questioned her squad mates as she descended the stairs into the lobby, bowl of cocoa pops in one hand. There had been an usual amount of hustle and bustle on the base that morning.  
“We’re getting a new squad mate,” Ryder said leaning against a wall, slowly crunching into his green apple as he watched their handlers and diplomats scurry and prepare for the new arrival. Lance Ryder was the team leader of their elite task force. Their primary objectives was to fight various agencies and organisations with their sights set on destroying the planet. This recently also included beings from other planets and AI’s. They weren’t flashy about it like the Avengers. Every member was highly trained in covert ops, they’re in and out before anyone even knows they’re there. They played a hand in New York and Sokovia but the world would never know that because they operate from the shadows. After all it’s fairly easy for your enemies to track you down when you slap yourself on the front of every newspaper and cover your base with your superhero logo.  
“Yeah I read the memo, just seems to be a lot of buzz about it, more than usual,” Arabella said, loading a large spoonful of coca pops into her gob as she spoke. “Male or female?” She asked out of the blue, looking up at the bald man. Ryder was covered in tattoos, his skull included, he had a pin up girl at the back of his neck and a mix of tribal tattoos and text on his head.  
“Dunno, why does it matter?” Ryder snorted taking another bite of his crisp apple.  
“I’m just sick of being the only gal ya’ know,” Arabella sighed, the levels of testosterone on the base were high, even by modern day standards.  
“No one even thinks of you that way,” Ryder snorted. Arabella narrowed her eyes on him, her gob still half full of mushy chocolate cereal.  
“What way?” She garbled.  
“Ryder! Briefing room now,” A man only known as The Commissioner shouted as he stormed passed.  
“Yes sir,” Ryder sighed, pushing himself off the concrete wall.  
“What way?” Arabella asked again, a little more frustrated this time.  
“As a girl,” Ryder sniggered as he followed The Commissioner. Arabella headed back up stairs to the living quarters with her now empty bowl of cereal, her face like thunder. She slammed the bowl into the sink and let out a large sigh.  
“Woah what’s wrong Bellaboo,” Zane asked as he strolled into the kitchen area, still in his casual grey joggers and white t-shirt.  
“Just Ryder trying to make me bite again,” She huffed.  
“Sounds like it worked,” Zane observed taking a seat at the breakfast bar.  
“Apparently no one thinks of me as a girl” Arabella said, her words dripping with unsavory attitude, flipping her long pearly blonde hair out of her eyes.  
“He’s just winding you up because he knows you’ll pop, we definitely know you’re a lass,” Zane winked. “What time does this new guy arrive then?” He yawned.  
“So it’s a guy?” Arabella sighed rolling her eyes.  
“I don’t know, Jesus I was using the term guy loosely, when does this person arrive then?” Zane asked  
“Soon I think, everything’s a bit busy down stairs,” Arabella said, leaning against the kitchen counter.  
“Okay, well I’m gonna’ go dress, you should probably do the same, doubt the officials will be happy us greeting them in our casuals,” Zane said, “Relax okay, Ryder is just playin’. He only winds you up because you turned him down,” Zane stood from the barstool and meandered off to his room.  
“Hey even If I wanted to, there’s a no fraternizing rule remember,” Arabella said defensively, she didn’t want to go there with Ryder, but the bases rules came in handy when turning him down. Arabella stepped over to the large glass wall of the living room that looked out onto the ocean and took in the view for a second. In the distance she spotted it, a large helicopter that most probably was holding their latest recruit. With that she hurried down the corridor to her room and got into something more appropriate. Her black combat leggings, flame retardant and slash resistant of course, little black boots and her black long sleeved top with white edging, also slash resistant and fire retardant. She couldn’t be bothered with her gun holster and armoured plates, they weren’t going into the field that day, hopefully anyway. She quickly pulled her hair up into a high ponytail when there was a knock at the door.  
“Yeah?” She called out, tying the elastic around her shiny locks.  
“They’re here,” Zane said.  
“’Kay I’ll just be a second,” Arabella replied, smoothing down her baby hairs. As she was heading towards the door Arabella quickly swiped a little bit of pink gloss over her plump lips, chucking the lip-gloss on the bed she headed out, clicking the door closed behind her. 

Arabella descended the stairs to the lobby once more; she saw her team lined up with The Commissioner on the end speaking with Everett Ross, the Deputy Task Force Commander of the Joint Counterterrorism Center. A fancy title for a man who never sees the field.  
“Ah better late than never I guess Arabella,” Ross commented as she took her place at the end of the line next to Zane. “I’d like to introduce you to your newest recruit James Barnes, you’ll probably know him by The Winter Soldier,” Ross said as a group of men stepped through the lobby door that leads to the helipad. Arabella rolled her eyes, another guy. Captain America and Falcon were among them, the team didn’t need an introduction to them, everyone knew who the Avengers were, and most had heard of The Winter Solder after the bombing in Vienna. The team looked on confused as to why a criminal was to be joining their ranks.  
“We’re letting Hydra agents join now?” Zane asked, his face screwed.  
“Well, uh, no. Barnes is no longer a Hydra agent, Prince T’Challa kindly took care of removing Hydra’s brainwashing so you have no reason for worry,” Ross explained. Zane looked on in disbelief.  
“Why isn’t he joining the Avengers?” Arabella asked, crossing her arms.  
“Things are a little complicated back at Avengers HQ,” Steve said, obviously skirting around the subject. “Prince T’Challa thought it would be best if he joined you, he can do some good here,”  
“Basically you don’t want him, so you’re dumping him on us?” Jacob spat. Jacob was the teams muscle, seven foot tall and built like a tonne of bricks. Barnes looked down uncomfortably, obviously not thrilled with the team’s attitude to his arrival. He wondered whether he was this hated everywhere.  
“No, Bucky is my best friend, If I could have him as an Avenger I would, but that option just isn’t there right now, when it is we will take him back, but for now he needs somewhere safe, and something to keep him busy in the meantime,” Steve smiled at his friend. “He’s a good guy, he helped save Europe in the war, so I’d appreciate it if we could show him a little respect, he wants to do good,” Steve finished.  
“So you were brainwashed?” Zane asked slowly, narrowing his eyes on the soldier.  
“Yes, it seems Hydra planted some verbal triggers into his brain that would instantly turn him into a mindless weapon, like I said Prince T’Challa and his team managed to remove them. Ryder you’re unusually quiet,” Ross said, looking over to the tattooed man.  
“The Commissioner already filled me in on Barnes, I think he could be a good asset to the team, high risk though, and I don’t imagine,” Ryder paused and looked down the line at his men (and one woman). “That my team will warm to him very quickly, a few of them have encountered The Winter Soldier before in the past,”  
“I think you should give him a chance, hell two years ago he was trying to kill me,” Sam commented, elbowing Barnes in the side playfully.  
“We will give him a chance,” Ryder said, he knew it was against his teams wishes to bring an ex-Hydra agent on board, but his hands were tied, The Commissioner and Ross were breathing down his neck, he had no choice but to take Barnes on.  
“Fantastic, how about some introductions then?” Ross smiled, waving over Rogers, Barnes and Wilson. “This is The Commissioner, you will only know him as that, he’s your handler and is in control of this facility, all your briefings and debriefings will be with him.” Ross spoke to Barnes. Bucky nodded, signalling he understood. “This is Lance Ryder, team leader. In the field you follow his orders, in this task force they work as a team, not as individual rogues.” Ross commented, having a small dig at the Avengers, Steve rolled his eyes and stepped onto the next person.  
“Jacob, essentially the muscle, don’t piss him off,” Ross joked awkwardly as Jacob smirked. “Next we have Zane, figures himself to be the funny man of the group, a bit like you Sam,”  
“I don’t figure myself to be funny, I just am,” Sam joked.  
“Zane has the ability to render himself invisible,” Ross said.  
“Wow, if I had a power it would be that power,” Sam said, in awe.  
“Finally we have Arabella, she’s our only female operative here but don’t under estimate her, she highly trained in hand to hand combat and if you let her near a sniper rifle, she’s deadly.” Ross said.  
“A bit like you then Buck,” Steve smiled at his friend trying to put him at ease. He knew it would be hard for him, eight months in stasis, still doubting his own mind and moving onto a new place, new people, and no Steve.  
“Arabella is also our pilot, she can fly anything” The Commissioner added.  
“Is that everyone?” Sam asked looking around for anyone else. “Pretty small team you got here,”  
“We don’t need twenty guys to get the job done,” Zane smiled.  
“So what do they call you guys? For reference?” Steve asked.  
“They don’t,” Arabella said, “We have no name because officially we don’t exist; they refer to us as The Ghosts among a few other names, but the EU like to refer to us as their Elite Task Force,”


	3. 2

# Chapter 2

 

“Up here are the living quarters, you have your own room just down the hall, we’ll get to that in a second,” Ross stated as he finished climbing the stairs, he was giving Barnes and his back up dancers the grand tour. Arabella, Zane, Jacob and Ryder squeezed passed the group as they stood admiring the view out of the glass wall looking onto the ocean. Jacob and Ryder headed to the kitchen area of the open plan room to have their late breakfast.  
“As you can see the facility is built into the Cliffside, they have an amazing view here and a pool just down those steps on the terrace,” Ross bragged as if he owned the place.  
Zane and Arabella respectfully headed to their rooms, neither of them feeling comfortable with the amount of people currently shuffling around their home.  
Arabella flopped onto her four poster bed, releasing a deep disappointed sigh.  
“Another bloody guy,” She murmured to herself as she closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Arabella’s room for by far the nicest out of the group, you’d think the boys let her have it, with her being the only female out of the group, but she actually won it in a game of cards. It was a fairly large room, off white walls, oak floor and French doors that lead out onto a balcony with beautiful views of the bay. Ceiling to floor glass windows let natural light flood the room, it was calming and helped her feel less claustrophobic in this underground, cliff-side facility.  
Arabella was awoken from daze with three sequenced knocks at the door.  
“Who is it?” Arabella asked.  
“It’s the tour,” Ross said from the other side of the door. Arabella inwardly groaned  
“Come in,” She sounded reluctantly.  
“And finally this is Arabella’s room, if you need her for anything I don’t recommend knocking before 10am, she likes a lay in and doesn’t take kindly to being woken up,”  
“She is right here, thank you very much,” Arabella mumbled, still rubbing her temples.  
“I see you bagged the best room, are you alright?” Steve asked. Arabella opened her eyes and glanced across at the group of men currently stood at her door.  
“Just a little headache, but thanks for your concern, is there anything I can help you with Mr Ross?”  
“Nope, our tour has concluded, if you’d like to follow me back to the lobby and you can say your goodbyes,” Ross smiled, patting Barnes and Steve on the shoulder. The door clicked closed behind them.

 

“I’m going to see Tony tomorrow, hopefully you won’t be here too long, there’s only so long a man can hold a grudge,” Steve said to Barnes as they descended the stairs to the lobby.  
“I don’t know Steve, Tony’s pretty good at grudges, and killing someone’s parents doesn’t just go away,” Sam added. Steve shot him a disapproving look.  
“Bucky didn’t kill anyone, the Winter Soldier did. He had no control over his actions,” Steve defended.  
“I understand that Steve, you know I’m with you no matter what, and this guy isn’t that bad I guess,” Sam commented elbowing Barnes in the side, “But Tony’s pain isn’t going to go away just like that, Tony needs to see the Barnes you see, that I see, it’s not going to happen over night, but this place is a good start, you could really do some good work here Bucky,” Sam said, speaking his mind. Bucky nodded, agreeing with Sam’s words.  
“I think here is the best place for me right now,” Bucky said looking around at his new environment.  
“The team don’t see too bad, a little suspicious of you maybe, but they only know you as the Winter Soldier, show them you’re not that man,” Steve smiled, embracing Bucky tightly and slapping his back.  
“The teams solid, they’re some of the best, and that girl, she is on a whole other level, you need to let me know if you tap that,” Sam joked shaking Barnes’ hand. Steve laughed shaking his head dismissively.  
“There will be none of that, there’s a no fraternising rule here boys, keep to your own bedroom Barnes and you’ll be just fine,” Ross said as he strode over. “Rogers, Wilson, your ride is ready if you’d like to follow me,”  
“Catch you later Buck,” Steve said, flashing Bucky his famous smile.  
“Take care,” Sam nodded. Both men turned their backs on Bucky and headed out through the doors to the stairway leading to the surface. Steve waved one last goodbye before stepping out of sight.  
“Looks like you’re one of us now,” Ryder announced from the staircase. “Why don’t you get settled into your room, lunch is at one, I believe Zane’s making pizza?” Bucky nodded and half smiled as he stepped over to the inked man.  
“I just want to put it straight that I’m not the Winter Soldier anymore, I want to do some good,” Bucky explained.  
“I know, I’ve been briefed on you Barnes, or should I call you Bucky?” Ryder said, offering his hand. Barnes took it, shaking it firmly. “You were in Captain America’s original squad of commando’s back in the second world war that makes you what, like a hundred?” Ryder exclaimed.  
“Yeah, we’re looking pretty good for our age,” Bucky half laughed.  
“You’re telling me,” Ryder laughed.

 

“Yo, lunch is ready!” Zane exclaimed from the kitchen. He strode over to the glass dining table; a large home made pizza in each hand and placed one at each end of the table. He grabbed the salt and pepper off the side and placed them in the middle of the table.  
“Smells good,” Jacob commented with his deep rumbling voice, he took a seat at the table and waited for his comrades. Zane threw off his ‘kiss the cook’ apron and took his seat opposite Jacob.  
“Bucky, you’re next to Zane,” Ryder pointed out as the two entered the room. Bucky nodded his head and silently took his seat next to Zane. “We still waiting on Bells?” Ryder asked eyeing up her empty spot. “Bells! Lunch!” Ryder shouted down the hall, he took his seat at the head of the table, with Jacob as his right hand man.  
“I’m here; keep your panties on Ryder,” Arabella said casually as she strolled in. She took her usual seat next to Jacob. However rather than her usual sight out to sea through the glass wall, a head of dark hair blocked her pretty view.  
“Now we’re all here, we can dig in,” Ryder smiled, reaching for the largest piece of pepperoni pizza. Everyone reached for their slices; they had the choice between Pepperoni and Hawaiian.  
“Is this home made?” Bucky asked after taking his first bite.  
“Yeah why?” Zane asked, narrowing his eyes on the newcomer.  
“It’s really good,” Bucky half smiled, taking another bite. “Reminds me of this place in Queens,”  
“Back in the day?” Ryder asked.  
“Yeah, back in the day,” Bucky said slowly, realising that the pizza place he and Steve used to frequent probably wasn’t there anymore, and if it was it definitely wasn’t Big Al behind in the kitchen cooking them up.  
“I bet they didn’t have pizza like this at Hydra,” Jacob chuckled, devouring his plate.  
“What was it like there?” Arabella asked, intrigued.  
“At Hydra?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brow. The blonde nodded. “I don’t remember everything, I was held in Siberia for some of it. It was pretty brutal.”  
“Siberia? I thought Hydra were Nazis,” Jacob questioned, his mouth still full of food.  
“Hydra had agents everywhere, even in the soviet union. They might even still,” Arabella commented.  
“Have agents in russia?” Zane asked, furrowing his brow.  
“Have agents everywhere,” Arabella said while staring straight into Bucky.  
“At least you got that metal arm out of the ordeal, it’s pretty badass,” Jacob smiled, slightly jealous.  
“Actually this isn’t the arm Hydra put on me,” Bucky commented, looking down at his metal hand.  
“Oh?” Zane questioned.  
“That one was destroyed by Tony Stark,” Bucky said biting his cheek.  
“Is that why you’re not at the Avengers?” Jacob asked, leaning forward.  
“That’s none of your business Jacob, it’s classified,” Ryder warned, protecting his new recruit.  
“Where did you get that one then?” The blonde opposite him asked, crossing her arms over her chest.  
“T’Challa had this one made for me while I was in stasis, it’s stronger, more durable and it doesn’t have the mark of the Soviet Union on it,” Bucky explained sheepishly.  
“How nice of him,” Arabella commented sarcastically. She hated how noble T’Challa would be sometimes, he should have just got Barnes a regular prosthetic she thought to herself, that way he wouldn’t be half as much a danger or risk to their team.  
Lunch was suddenly interrupted by a loud alarm, followed by an announcement.  
“Squad we need you ready to leave in ten minutes, I repeat that is ten minutes,” The Commissioner said over the loud speaker. Most of the squad let out a variety of sighs and groans.  
“I guess that’s all for today’s bonding session, hope you all ate your fill,” Ryder said sarcastically. “Bucky follow me, the rest of you know what you’re doing,”


	4. 3

# Chapter 3

 

Ryder escorted Bucky downstairs into the lobby; he had ten minutes to show Barnes the ropes.  
“I hoped we’d have at least one crime-free day so we could show you the ropes, but it looks like you’re going to have to learn on the job,” Ryder said as they marched down one of the hallways leading off from the lobby. Ryder stopped at a door on the left and pushed it open revealing a locker room; both men stepped into the windowless room. Lockers, benches and equipment racks filled the room.  
“You can take any locker without a name tag on it; in it you keep your tactical gear, stab vest, helmet, and utility belt, them kind of things. You’ll get your stuff another day, for now we have all your belongings just down the hall.” Ryder explained as the rest of the crew poured into the room and began hunting through their lockers. The team began pulling on their tactical gear and gearing up. Ryder stepped over to a door leading to an adjoining room; he opened it, allowing it to swing open to reveal every super soldiers dream. A room filled with every kind of weaponry imaginable, some old classics and some new kit Barnes had never seen before.  
“Weapons are kept in here, choose yours wisely, usually we get a mission briefing so we can select our weapons tactfully, but it seems we have an emergency on our hands, so just grab whatever your comfortable using, I’m just gonna’ go grab your old stuff for now,” Ryder said backing out of the room, Bucky could tell he sounded stressed, this wasn’t the usual procedure. Bucky stepped into the room and contemplated his weapon choice, suddenly he spotted it, it practically called out to him: a top of the range assault rifle with attached grenade launcher. He also grabbed a hand gun and a knife just in case. Arabella and Zane nipped into the room, already knowing the exact location of their chosen weapons and nipped out again like lightening.  
“You chosen?” Ryder asked striding in and picking up silenced hand gun and an assault rifle. “Arabella has your things on the Leviathan, you can change there,” Ryder explained, scratching a half naked redhead tattooed on his neck.  
“The Leviathan?” Bucky asked, furrowing his brow as he followed Ryder out the locker room and further down the hall.  
“Yeah, the Leviathan, our ship.” Ryder smiled devilishly. At the end of the hall the two men came to a steel staircase leading down into a hangar bay. “Here she is, isn’t she a beauty,” Ryder whistled. The Leviathan wasn’t a ship, at least not the sea type Bucky had in mind. She was a cross between a plain and a hovercraft. The stealthiest airborne assault vehicle in existence, fitted and kitted with only the best technology.  
“Now she may not be nearly as big as the stuff the Avengers and Shield have… but she packs just as much of a punch.” Ryder said as they descended the stairs. Jacob and Zane were already inside buckling in. “Shall we?” Ryder said smugly, eyeing up the ship as if he was showing off a beautiful lover.  
“Lets,” Bucky smiled as he stepped on board. 

 

“Where’s Bella?” Ryder asked with an annoyed tone as he buckled himself in. Bucky stepped out of the ships restroom, in his old black gear. He was kind of hoping he wouldn’t have to wear this again, starting a new chapter and all. It just reminded him so much of Hydra and the man that used to wear this suit.  
“She said something about calibrations and other engineer mumbo-jumbo,” Zane said rolling his eyes; Bucky took the seat next to him and buckled himself in too. It wasn’t exactly roomy inside, but then again it was a stealth plane. The ceiling was domed and sloping, stood up on the walkway he only just had enough room to stand up straight, and sat down in the crew seats his head almost touched the sloped ceiling. Bucky found him self sat opposite Ryder, and next to Zane. To his left was the empty pilot seat and cockpit.  
“I’m right here,” Arabella sighed, as she clambered towards the cockpit. “Don’t get your titties in a twist Ryder you only just got here yourself,”  
“About time Taylor,” Ryder commented, he only used her surname when he stressing out.  
“Oh please, you only just got buckled in yourself,” Arabella mumbled as she brushed passed Bucky and climbed into the cockpit. She slipped on her headset and flicked a few switches, initiating the start up sequence. “Everybody got everything?” She asked. Everybody said yes, except for Jacob who just grunted. “Alrighty, closing Leviathan loading door now,” She spoke into the headset, “Command Zero, this is Leviathan, we are ready for take off over,” Suddenly the hangar bay wall in front of them began to open, revealing a rocky surround and the sparkling ocean ahead.  
“Leviathan this is Command Zero, you are cleared for take off, coordinates and mission briefing has been forwarded to Lance Ryder over,”  
“Did you copy that Ryder?” Arabella asked, flicking some more switches.  
“I did,” Ryder said pulling out a clear glass device from under his seat. He punched in his secure log in details and up popped the mission briefing. After giving Arabella the coordinates she readied for take off.  
“You might want to hold on,” Jacob warned Barnes.  
“This is Leviathan, taking off in five, four, three, two, one,” Arabella counted down. What came next Barnes did not expect at all. The ship rose up and hovered above the ground for a moment, before shooting forwards at great speed as if it was on a sling shot. The force winded the winter soldier and made his head spin just a little bit.  
“Engaging stealth mode,” Arabella spoke as she flipped another switch, the entire plane then began to reflect light in a way that made it look invisible. “Engaging auto pilot,” Arabella spoke into the microphone before whipping off her headshot and spinning her chair around so that her back wasn’t to the team.  
“Enjoy your first take off?” Arabella smiled, stifling a laugh.  
“You should have seen it, proper knocked the wind out of him,” Zane laughed.  
“I didn’t expect that kind of force, how does it take of like that?” Bucky asked, perplexed.  
“Even if I explained it to you, I doubt you’d understand,” Arabella sighed, examining her nails.  
“She helped design and build this thing, only her and The Commissioner know the ins and outs of the Leviathan,” Jacob rumbled.  
“So what’s the mission R?” Zane asked, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms.  
“Hydra bunker, mission is to secure a weapon, sweep and destroy,” Lance said, his jaw stiff.  
“Why is that an emergency again?” Zane asked sarcastically.  
“It seems they plan on using the weapon in the next couple of hours,” Ryder sighed.  
“What kind of weapon?” Bucky and Arabella said at the same time, Bucky glanced at the blonde as she shot him a dirty look.  
“The kind that levels cities. It doesn’t say whether it’s nuclear, or even human, we just have to secure it and destroy the base.”  
“You gonna’ be cool?” Jacob asked, his question directed at Bucky. “Fighting Hydra?”  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine, I’m more than ready to make these scum pay for what they did to me,” Bucky said slowly and calmly.  
“That’s what I like to hear,” Ryder smiled toothily. “How long until ETA?”  
“Forty-three minutes,” Arabella said, glancing at the cockpit computer to her left.  
“Great, I’m going to go for a leak, use this time wisely guys, check your weapons and gear, I don’t want any mid-battle jams this time Zane,” Ryder said as he stepped into the lavatory.  
“That was not my fault,” Zane argued defensively, standing from his chair to go double check his stuff in the back of the plane where the gear was stored. There was an awkward silence between Arabella and Bucky as she picked at her nails. Jacob was already nodding off in his seat.  
“So, you helped design and build the Leviathan?” Bucky asked making conversation.  
“Yeah, I did,” Arabella said coldly, glancing up at the man. Even though she didn’t like him, didn’t like who he was, and was still bitter over him not being female, she did admit he was rather good looking.  
“You must be really smart then, I wouldn’t even know where to start,” Bucky said, rubbing and scratching his stubble as he examined the ships inners.  
“I don’t doubt that.” Arabella mumbled, “So you’re not much of an engineer then?”  
“Nope, just a soldier,” Bucky said slowly, there was an awkward silence until he built the courage to ask her something. “Have I done something to offend you?” He asked the blonde. Jacobs’s eyes shot open, he stared at the pair, desperately trying to bite his tongue. “Because you’ve been nothing but rude and hostile towards me,”  
“It’s funny you should ask,” Arabella smiled, licking her teeth. “Actually yes, your very presence offends me Barnes,” Arabella said, coming right out with it.  
“How about we put on a little music?” Jacob asked, trying to intervene.  
“Why? What have I done to you? I’m just trying to open up a new clean slate here,”  
“Well for starters you-”  
“Bella that’s enough,” Ryder said, his voice was authoritative and dominating, and shut Bella up immediately. “Just turn around and fly the damn plane, please,” Ryder added the last bit on after a small pause. Arabella did as she was commanded, with a large sigh and huff, she swivelled her chair back around and locked into place, flashing Barnes daggers as she did so. Ryder waved over the metal armed man to the back of the plane.  
“I’d like to apologize on Bella’s behalf. She isn’t usually like that,” Ryder tried to assure the Winter Soldier.  
“What did she do?” Zane butted in as he began to reassemble his weapon on the floor. 

“She has a grudge with the Winter Soldier, not with you, but she doesn’t see the difference between you and him, she will eventually though, just be patient with her, she really is a sweet girl when you get to know her,” Ryder explained.  
“What did she say? Is it about that thing when she was-” Zane was suddenly cut off.  
“Zane shut your god damn cake hole,” Ryder shouted. “Can we all just get on with the mission please and leave the school yard drama at home thank you!” Ryder yelled down the walk way to the cockpit.  
“What’s her grudge?” Bucky asked. “Have I met her before?”  
“Yes,” Ryder sighed, “But I’m guessing you don’t remember or you would have mentioned something. I told her to keep quiet about it until we can sit the two of you down to talk it out, but Bella has a hard time keeping her tongue.”  
“What did I do?” Barnes asked, worried for the Winter Soldiers actions. If it was anything like what happened with Tony he’d have even more guilt to bear.  
“That doesn’t matter right now; the mission is what matters, concentrate on that. We can talk about the Bella thing later,” Ryder said, trying to take control of the situation.  
“Okay, later,” Barnes nodded, glancing to the back of a blonde head in the pilot’s seat. A million possibilities were flooding his mind, and he couldn’t help but feel guilty, guilty that he’d done something to warrant her hatred of him.  
“I’m just going to give her a talking to, if we can all just get in the right frame of mind to stopping Hydra from killing thousands of people that would be great,” Ryder said, not just to Barnes but to Zane too.  
Ryder advanced towards the cockpit, tapping the attractive blonde on the shoulder to grab her immediate attention.  
“I’m not going to apologise,”  
“I wouldn’t expect you to, but you need to rein it in, you seemed fine earlier I thought this might actually pan out quite smoothly.” Ryder sighed.  
“I thought I was, Captain America gave the ‘he’s a good guy, a war hero’ speech and I thought yeah maybe he’s different.” Arabella groaned, mimicking Steve’s righteous voice. “I felt sick before lunch, my stomach was doing flips, I couldn’t breathe, I literally just wanted to crawl up inside myself and die.” Arabella said, her voice quivering. “It went downhill from there, seeing him sat across from me, not one meter away eating damn pizza made my blood boil, it made me want to reach over and throttle him. My legs were shaking from rage and fear Lance. I don’t care if he was brainwashed, I don’t care if he doesn’t remember, or that he’s changed or whatever, he has the face of the man who trained and tortured me, I can never forget or forgive what he did to me.” Arabella whispered. “I want him gone; I can’t have him invading my home,”  
“You know I have no control over that,”  
“Well if he doesn’t leave, then I will,” Arabella said forcefully, wiping a single fallen tear from her cheek.


	5. 4

# Chapter 4

“ETA two minutes Ryder,” Arabella said from the pilot’s seat. Out the window she observed a vast ocean of sand. She sighed, she hated sand. It gets everywhere, in your clothes, boots, hair, eyes, even tour weapons.  
“Okay then,” Ryder exhaled, standing to his feet. “Our source says Hydra’s base is located at a set of ruins, cloaking themselves as researchers and archaeologists. We’re to locate the weapon and extinguish any Hydra agents we come into contact with, but under no circumstances can we harm the ruins, they are very old and very precious to the local people.” Zane and Jacob simultaneously groaned in response. “Bucky you’ll take point with me, Zane, Jacob, you guys do your thing, Jacob please be careful these ruins are thousands of years old,” Jacob rolled his eyes as Ryder spoke. “Bella set us down as close as you can get, then search out a better landing spot, find yourself a birds nest and watch our back, now would be a good time to grab your gear guys, we touchdown in…” Ryder looked to Bella for the answer.  
“Forty-six seconds,” Bella confirmed.  
“Here we go guys, no playing about on this one, if they manage to get this bomb out of the facility and to their target thousands if not millions of people could die,”  
“And if they detonate the bomb at the base?” Bella asked.  
“If things go side-ways and that happens, I’ll see you guys in hell,” Ryder smiled, cocking his pistol.  
“Okay guys, touching down now,” Bella announced as the ship lowered its self to the ground much like a helicopter would. “Good luck, don’t get killed,” Bella shouted sweetly, and slightly sarcastically as the men disembarked the Leviathan. 

“Should be a half mile trek from here guys, Jacob, Zane you head take the left over that sand dune and flank them, we’ll take the right,” Ryder commanded confidently. Zane and Jacob nodded before splitting off.  
“God I hate the desert,” Ryder cursed under his breath a few minutes into their walk, he wiped his sweaty tattooed head on his sleeve and squinted up at the burning sun.  
“Good hiding spot, nothing for miles,” Bucky commented, his voice low and discreet. Eventually the agents arrived just outside the bases border; Bucky and Ryder crawled up a small dune and assessed the camp. Ryder pulled a small pair of binoculars from the back of his utility belt and held them to his squinting eyes. There was a security checkpoint on the road leading in. From that point onwards there was a few porter-cabins, tents and what looked like a couple of mine shafts leading under the ruins. The ruins where exactly as described, ruined. Columns and statues lay broken and dismembered on the sandy desert floor, a few still stood tall, albeit wit a few cracks and chunks taken out of them. What looked like the carcass of an ancient fountain sat in the middle of the ruined structure.  
“What’s the plan?” Bucky whispered to his superior.  
“According to Google sunset is in thirty-three minutes, once night comes we’ll start by taking out the guards at the front gate, silently so we don’t alarm the rest of them. Then we go cabin to tent until we locate the bomb,” Ryder said.  
“Boss, we’re in position,” Jacob’s voice whispered through Ryder’s earpiece.  
“Assess and pick your targets, we move in at sundown,” Ryder spoke into the microphone on his wristwatch.  
“Copy that,” Jacob replied clearly over the secure radio.  
“Now we wait,” Ryder sighed, bringing the binoculars back up to his face. “How are you finding it so far Barnes?” Ryder asked, once again wiping the dripping sweat from his forehead.  
“Anything is better than Hydra,” Bucky answered honestly.  
“Fair enough,” Ryder responded, returning the binoculars to his belt and returning with a small flask. He took a sip and offered it to Bucky. Barnes took the canteen in his metal hand.  
“Water?” Barnes asked, eyeing up the small metal canister emblazoned with a skull and cross bones.  
“Tequila,” Ryder smiled. Barnes took a ceremonial sip, even though he didn’t even like tequila, he handed back the flask.  
“Should take the edge off,” Ryder said.  
“I’m not on edge,”  
“You’re with strange new people, just up from an eight month sleep, after being framed for a terrorist attack and being hunted down by half the avengers, I’d say you have an edge after all that,” Ryder observed.  
“I’m just getting on with it,”  
“You know if you ever need to talk, I can be a pretty good listener,” Ryder whispered peeping over the edge of the sand dune to keep a look out. There was a moment of silence before Bucky spoke.  
“What did I do to Bella?” Ryder paused for a moment, unsure whether to answer.  
“I think that’s a story for another time,” Ryder said in a low voice.  
“What did I do?” Bucky pressed.  
“It’s not my place to say,” Ryder answered simply, eyeing the sun set on the horizon, not long now he thought to himself.  
“Did I kill someone she loved? Fight her on a mission? I do feel like I’ve seen her face before, when I first saw her back at the base I had a feeling in my stomach, a bit like deja-vu,” Bucky just couldn’t place Bella in his memories. She felt familiar, yet not at the same time.  
“You knew her, sort of… at Hydra,” Ryder exhaled.  
“She’s hydra?”  
“Was Hydra, not anymore, hasn’t been for a long time,” Ryder explained.  
“How long?” Bucky asked, narrowing his eyes, he was thinking so hard, trying to search deep inside his head for the answer, but he just couldn’t find them. Ryder calculated in his head how long Bella had been ex-Hydra.  
“About forty-five years, maybe a little more,”  
“Seriously?” Bucky asked, cocking his brow. Bella only looked twenty two, twenty three at tops!  
“You and Captain America are hitting a century old and you’re questioning her age?”  
“Point taken,” 

 

Arabella set the ship down on the highest sand dune she could find, about two miles from the ruins, there was nothing for miles so she was pretty limited for choice. The blonde pulled down a retractable ladder from the ceiling of the ship and began to climb, when reaching the ceiling she pulled the red handle on the roof hatch and opened up the not so secret door. Closing the hatch behind her she lay down her carry case on the top of the ship, opening it up and assembling her sniper.  
“Some bloody eagles nest this is,” She muttered under her breath as she put together the powerful weapon. Once fully assembled she tied up her long wavy locks and took her position on the Leviathans nose, laid down with one leg bent for balance. All she had to do now was wait until complete darkness; night vision scopes weren’t exactly great for use in the day, especially in the desert.  
“The eagle is in the nest,” Arabella spoke into her wrist watch.  
“Copy that,” Ryder replied in her ear confidently. 

 

Just a few minutes after sunset, once the darkness had set in, Ryder made the call.  
“All ground units, move in,” He whispered down the microphone.  
He and Barnes began their commando crawl to the security checkpoint where the dirt track led into the camp. Ryder pulled out his silenced pistol and shot the two guards who were just minding their own business at their post.  
Barnes hesitantly stepped over their bodies and moved into the camp with Ryder. They approached the first cabin to their left; Ryder knocked on the door twice, no reply. The two men moved in to the cabin to find what looked like an office. They searched the small building, nobody was present. Blueprints and sketches littered the tables. Ryder took one in his hand that looked particularly interesting. It was the blueprints for what looked like a bomb, a strange bomb.  
“Have you ever seen anything like this before?” Ryder asked Barnes, holding the blueprints up to him.  
“No,” Barnes spoke, eyeing up the design. “It looks like they’re harnessing some kind of energy; similar to what Hydra had during the war, but it can’t be the same thing,”  
“Why not? If they did it once they could do it again,”  
“Steve said they got their power from some ancient alien cube, they called it the Tesseract, but he also said that the cube is no longer on this planet,” Bucky explained.  
“No longer on the planet,” Ryder chuckled to himself, “God I miss being in the dark about this shit,”  
“Hey me too,” Barnes commented, pushing his hair behind his ear. Ryder folded up the bomb blueprints and shoved them in one of his zip pockets for safe keeping.  
“Let’s go, we still have to find and secure this thing,” Ryder whispered as he headed to the door.  
The men searched a few of the tents only to find sleeping Hydra agents, Ryder and Barnes made quick work to silently exterminate them. Arabella watched the two men through her scope, following their every move and keeping a look out for them as they searched the base. She gritted her teeth as Barnes stepped into her crosshairs, her inner demons felt compelled to pull the trigger but her finger remained still. Just then she spotted something just ahead of the two men. Half a dozen Hydra agents were loading a wagon carefully with a wooden crate; they’d brought it up out of the mine shaft with great haste and care.  
“Boss there are six men loading a wagon at your eleven-o’clock,” Arabella spoke down her radio.  
“Copy that,” Ryder whispered, “Do you have eyes on Z and J?” he asked her quickly.  
“No, do you want me to radio them your position?” She asked. There was a silent pause as she waited for Ryder’s reply.  
“No, they’re too far away and them running here would be a massive give away,” Ryder spoke as he crept up behind a fallen column, he hid down and Barnes followed suit.  
“I have eyes on the wagon and the crate, we’ll take them just the two of us, watch our six,” Ryder finished, cutting off communication. Arabella did as she was instructed, watching the two men through her scope, they took down the first three with ease, but the remaining three were putting up a bit of a fight. Barnes and Ryder began to engage in close combat, making Arabella’s job just that little bit harder. Mind, if she accidentally hit Barnes she wouldn’t be too upset.  
Barnes grabbed one agent by the neck with his metal arm, lifting him up off the ground and slamming him to the floor, he reached for his gun which had been kicked out of his grip just moments earlier. All while Ryder wrestled with another agent on the floor. Once Barnes had left his victim incapacitated he lunged for his rifle to help Ryder. Barnes shot two bullets into the Hydra agents back and the mans body collapsed onto Ryder.  
“Thanks,” Ryder breathed heavily, he glanced over to Barnes to find the sixth agent behind Barnes brandishing a machete. “Behind you!” Ryder warned the soldier. By time Barnes had turned the agent was already on the floor, a large hole had appeared in his head and his blood quickly leaked into the sand floor.  
Arabella absorbed the recoil of her gun into her shoulder and exhaled. She just saved Bucky Barnes, she didn’t know why, she blamed it on instinct, but she thought to herself truthfully, that the men didn’t deserve to die, but he did deserve to feel excruciating pain, the same pain she suffered by his hand at Hydra.


End file.
